


A Chiton, A Troll and A Thank you

by LovelyLyss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLyss/pseuds/LovelyLyss
Summary: When Ron's jealousy gets the best of him, Hermione - yet again - is trapped by a troll.





	A Chiton, A Troll and A Thank you

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [HalloweenHarmonyComp2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HalloweenHarmonyComp2019) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> After being upset by something stupid Ron said, Hermione is cornered by an obnoxious drunk dressed in a troll costume and can't seem to get away. After Harry rescues her, she takes the opportunity to thank him in a way that she couldn't when she was 12.
> 
> \--
> 
> This piece was written for Harmony & Co’s Halloween Competition, Double Double Toil and Trouble. All canon characters, plots, dialogue, and situations from the Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work. Thank you to my [alpha/beta] for their work on this piece.

“And Harry Potter” Dumbledore called out, looking towards the Boy-Who-Lived-But-Looked-Petrified. Hermione reached for his hand under the table to give a quick squeeze, as if to say, I know you didn’t do this.

Harry nodded quickly to her, with a forced smile. He missed the look of disdain on his other “best friend’s” face.

Harry made his way to the room with the other champions.

*****

Harry let out a sigh as he left towards his dorm. This was becoming the longest day he's ever had. Harry assumed something like this way going to happen. His luck with Halloween hasn't been so good. His parents, the troll first year and now his name coming out of the goblet.  


The Unexpected Champion. 

Harry groaned as he walked towards the Gryffindor Tower. He just wanted to talk with his friends and go to sleep. He picked up his pace, longing for his bed.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.

"Fortuna Major" Harry said, the door swung open. As soon as he walked in, he realized in that moment that he was not going to bed. Not anytime soon He groaned when he saw the sign was stung along the ceiling.

“ ** _Harry Potter: He’s our Champion.” _ **

There was a small byline, saying Happy Halloween, added as if an afterthought.  _ _

This reeked of the Weasley Twins. Any thoughts of just sneaking through the crowd were dashed when the devils themselves noticed him.

“Harry,” George started.

“our boy,” Fred jumped in. 

“Why didn’t you tell us,”

“That you were putting your name into,”

“The goblet?”

Harry’s head not only hurt from the stress of this evening, but now he was dealing with the Twin’s twin speak.

He put his hand up, “Can we not with the twin speak? My head hurts enough.”

“Never,” the twins said in unison.

“Well, you should know that I didn’t put my name into the goblet.” Harry said.

“Sure Harry,” Fred winked.

“We believe you.” George laughed, nudging Harry with his arm.

Harry Rolled his eyes,  _ at least they aren’t being hostile. _

Harry surveyed the room, it didn’t seem that too many people were mad at him. At least not yet, previous experience taught him that they would turn at a flip of a switch.

“Go and”

“Get dressed”

“Get dressed?” Harry questioned, not liking where this train of thought was going.

“Your costume.” The twins said, pushing him towards the boys dorm door.

“Oh, I don’t have one.” Harry stuttered.

“You’re a wizard, Harry.” One twin said,

“Figure something out.” The other finished, pushing Harry towards the boy’s dorm. . Harry groaned, but continued on his way upstairs.

Just as he went up the stairs, Hermione came down. She was eagerly looking for Harry. To make sure he was okay after tonight’s events, or so she told herself.. She was dressed as Hipparchia, a female Greek philosopher. Lavender and Parvati made some “adjustments”, but Hermione didn’t really fight with them. She did feel more girlish than with her traditional Greek outfit that she had. Frankly, she was very pleased about how her outfit turned out. 

Hermione didn’t see Harry anywhere, she had hoped he was back by now. She walked toward Ron, who was sulking in the corner. As she made her way to Ron, she missed Harry coming out of the boy’s dorm. He was dressed also as a Greek. Ron did not miss Harry’s costume choice, nor did he miss the resemblance between Harry and Hermione’s. His temper flared.

Hermione internally grimaced at Ron’s glare. He was sure to be jealous of Harry. Even though he knew Harry didn’t want to spotlight. There was something about Harry that made Ron exceptionally irrational. Honestly, she didn’t know why Ron even wanted to be friends with Harry. It had to be exhausting to always feel like you were in a competition with your best friend.

“Hi Ron,” Hermione smiled at her friend, trying to ignore his sulking. Ron grunted as a reply. Before Hermione could suppress it, she let out a soft sigh. Ron glared at her as a result. “What’s the matter, Ronald.”

And just like that, Ron let out his anger.

“So I take from the fact that you two have matching costumes, that you are taking his side in this.” Ron exclaimed angrily.

“Matching costumes? Sides? What are you talking about?” Hermione questioned. Ron just jerked his head.

Hermione turned around, she then saw what was adding to Ronald’s annoyance. Harry was dressed in an ancient Greek style costume. 

Hermione’s heart fluttered. She knew of course that they didn’t match on purpose. But they matched. Her and Harry matched. 

“It’s just a coincidence, Ronald.” Hermione said, turning back towards him, a light blush across her face. 

“Sure, it is.” Ron laughed. “Harry just happened to wear a Toga and you’ve got that slutty thing on.”

“It’s called a chiton, actually.” Hermione said weakly, tears welling up. Slutty. Slutty. Slutty. Hermione took off through the portrait door in tears. 

*

Harry watched Hermione and Ron from the corner of his eye as he talked to the twins. They caught him as he exited the dorm. 

“So,” George started.

“How exactly did,” Fred continued. 

“You do it?” They said in unison. 

“I didn’t do it,” Harry rolled his eyes. 

Hermione twirled around towards him, he smiled at her. She blushed. 

“Excuse me,” Harry said, seeing that Hermione bolted from the common room. He made his way over to Ron. 

“Ron.” 

“Harry.”

“What happened with Hermione?” Harry asked, trying to be casual. 

“Nothing,” Ron muttered, taking a swig of his butterbeer. 

“Well, it doesn’t look like nothing to me” Harry said, raising his eyebrow. 

“Well, it’s nothing.” Ron said angrily. “Don’t you have some Champion things to do.”

“Come on, Ron.” Harry sighed. “You know I didn’t put my name in.”

“Sure you didn’t.” Ron raised his voice. “It’s not like you’re not famous enough.”

“Seriously?” Harry couldn’t believe Ron. “You don’t believe me?”

“You knew I wanted to enter and you couldn’t even tell me how you did it.” Ron ranted. “I thought we were best mates.”

“Yeah, so did I.” Harry spat out, “You need to get over your jealousy issues, and until you do, find a new best mate. You know I didn’t put my name in the goblet.”

With that, Harry turned towards the portrait and stalked out. Everyone else in the room, stopped what they were doing to pay attention to the fight between the Golden Trio, that apparently lost a member tonight.

Harry stormed down the halls, fuming.

“Who does he think he is?” Harry muttered angrily to himself as he checked a classroom for Hermione. “Always jealous about something or other.”

After checking a couple classrooms, Harry was starting to get worried.  _ Where was she? _

He checked another classroom, and no surprise, it was empty. As he was exiting the room, he heard a high pitched shriek.  _ Hermione! _

Harry took off towards where her scream came from.

*

Hermione sat in the empty classroom, fuming.The room was eerily silent, save for her muttering.  _ How prattish can Ron get? _

She was so caught up in her mind that she didn’t hear the person stumbling down the hall. The door opened with a jerk, Hermione whipped around. Her heart stopped, there in front of her was a troll. But why was it so short? Her mind caught up to her racing heart.  _ It’s only a costume, Hermione.  _

“What do you want?” Hermione asked with a sniffle, "I want to be alone."  


“Is it the Gryffindor princess, all alone?” Slurred the drunk wizard, as he stumbled towards her. 

**“** Get away from me!” Hermione shrieked, her wand pointed towards the wizard.  _ What is with me and trolls.  _

He got so close Hermione could smell the firewhisky on his breath. 

“What do you want, Cormac.” Hermione said, rolling her eyes. Inside she felt terrified. 

“Just one kiss, from the Gryffindor Princess” Hermione backed away from the drunk troll. 

“What was that, McLaggen?” Harry asked as he opened the door. 

“Ah, yes.” Mclaggen rolled his eyes, “The Great Harry Potter, here to save the day.” 

Harry’s wand was pointed on McLaggen.

“Are you saying she needs to be saved?” Harry asked, venom lacing his voice. 

Mclaggen instantly sobered up when he heard Harry’s tone. 

“Of course not,” He said.

“I think you need to go.” Harry said, pointing towards the door with his wand. McLaggen scurried out the door. 

“You know, I think I might take a page out of Padfoot and my dad’s book,” Harry said, as they watched McLaggen stumble. Hermione chokes out a laugh, not expecting that from Harry.

“They would be so proud. I’m sure Padfoot would help you out.” Hermione said, in mock seriousness.

“Frankly, I’m sure Padfoot has something already planned for this type of occasion.” Harry muttered, “He’s always got something for everything.”

Hermione laughed, she moved and sat on top of the professor's desk at the front of the abandoned classroom. Harry followed her, and leaned against it beside her. Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder.  _ When did he get so tall? _

“Are you okay?” Hermione asked, softly.

“With the tournament?” Harry, Hermione nodded. “I think I knew something like this was going to happen when it was announced.”

“Still, it must be shocking.” Hermione replied.

“I guess so.” Harry said, “But you know what’s even more shocking?”

“What?” Hermione asked, puzzled.

“Everyone, minus Ron, seems to be accepting.” Harry started. “Like, they had a party in my honour.”

Hermione grasped his hand, squeezing it. She knew how much Harry just wanted to be accepted by their peers. She went to pull away, but Harry gripped tighter. He smiled at her. Her heart skipped a beat.

“So what happened with Ron?” Harry asked, “Other than him being the biggest prat on the planet.”

Hermione groaned.

“I think it’s our costumes that set it off.” Hermione said, nodding to his outfit.

“How so?” Harry said, “It’s not like we planned it.”

“We know that, but you know Ron.” Hermione stated. “By the way, who are you supposed to be?”

Harry laughed.

“I didn’t plan on attending any Halloween costume party, but the Twins told me to get one. Apparently I’m a wizard.” Harry rolled his eyes. “So, I did the whole Muggle-Frat-Boy thing and used my sheet and transfigured it. I’m supposed to be Zeus, because of lightning.”

Hermione blinked, and then started laughing. Harry joined in.

“Anyways, what do our costumes have to do with Ron’s temper?” Harry asked.

“He said that I was taking your side and that I didn’t even look nice, that I looked ‘slutty’” Hermione said, her eyes cast down.

“He’s wrong, you know.” Harry said, Hermione looked at him curiously. “You look beautiful like you always do.”

Hermione could feel the blush heat up across her face. She felt like a Gryffindor in that moment.

“You know, I never did thank you.” Hermione said, bravely.

“For what?” Harry asked confused at the change of topic, maybe he was to brazen.

“For saving me from the troll.” She smiled as she shifted closer to her best friend.

“Which time?” Harry smirked.

Hermione grinned and leaned in and kissed Harry; just like she wanted to when he saved her the last time.


End file.
